


From Zero

by mxbtsluv



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 2won, Angst with a Happy Ending, BL, Dad!Wonho, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, HyungWonho - Freeform, JooHyuk, M/M, Slow To Update, Very angst, Wonchae, changki side, cute kid, hyungwon and minhyuk bestfriends, joohyuk side, timetravel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxbtsluv/pseuds/mxbtsluv
Summary: A child shows up at Wonho's door claiming to be his son that came from the future. Being his secret mission to make his dads, Wonho and Hyungwon, fall in love with each other.Wonho has doubts about his feelings for his friend Hyungwon. However, when his supposed son, that came from the future, shows up he thinks that everything has been sorted out. The problem is that his feelings for his friend have only grown since the child arrived.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 26
Kudos: 44





	1. Prologue

Hyungwon looked once again at the little device inside the wooden box. The silver reflected the sun’s light. His hands were shaking a little, but the decision was made a long time ago. Still, he couldn’t help feeling anxious.

Sitting at the dressing table with the box in front of him, he sighed as his husband’s reflection showed up. He felt Wonho’s hands on his shoulders, but the man didn’t say anything for what seemed like hours.

“Are you really gonna do this?” he asked for the third time on that day.

“Yes...”

Hyungwon tried to read his husband’s face, but he didn’t show any reaction. This was the worst that he could give to Hyungwon, a big amount of nothingness.

Turning in the chair to face Wonho, Hyungwon grabbed his hands and pulled him down to sit on the bed in front of him. Face to face now he could see clearly how worried the other man was.

“I know that you’re afraid, babe…”

“You’re damn right that I’m afraid, Wonnie” Wonho said a little too loud, making both of them stop and wait to see if they were heard, but after a minute nothing happened. Running his hands on his own blond hair, Wonho lowered his voice to say: “You’re gonna risk too much for too little, I can’t understand.”

He seemed so frustrated and afraid that Hyungwon almost gave up, but then he touched the device inside the box and suddenly the mirror was filled with images.

Another Hyungwon with another Wonho in another dimension.

They were so unhappy. They had torn each other apart and now their marriage had become nothing more than arguments and broken-hearts. In the middle was Jong-Suk, their six-year-old son.

“What do you see when you look at their lives?” Wonho asked after a sigh, looking at the mirror as well.

“They fell apart a long time ago, the only thing keeping them together is Jongie. But he sees that their dads aren’t happy anymore and he tries so hard to be a good kid. He thinks that’s his fault, Wonho.” Hyungwon felt his eyes burn, his bottom lip quivered and his throat hurt as he held back the tears. He took a deep breath before saying: “They’re in so much pain, I can’t take it when I know that I can fix it.”

“But the cost can be too high, Wonnie. You’re gonna put so much responsibility on the hands of a six-year-old and if it all goes wrong… Are you really ready for the possibility of never coming back home to me and  _ our _ six-year-old?”

Hyungwon’s eyes left the mirror as he let go of the device and holding both of his husband's hands he asked:

“Do you remember our wedding vows?” 

Wonho already knew where the conversation was going, so he just nodded.

“There is not a world, dimension or parallel universe where I, Hyungwon, don’t love you, Wonho…” he started.

"Or I, Wonho, don’t love you, Hyungwon.”

“And never will be” Wonnie finished.

“I didn’t think that you would take it seriously”

“You knew what and how I was when you said ‘yes’ to my proposal” he teased the blond.

Suddenly it was Wonho who had tears running down his cheeks. Before Hyungwon could say something, a third voice came from the bedroom door.

“Daddy, why is dad crying?”

Both men got a little scared at the presence of their son. Wonho wiped his tears and forced a smile ushering the kid closer. The little boy stood between them waiting for an explanation.

“Jongie...” Wonho tried, but the words just didn’t come out. He looked down to hide his sadness from his son.

“Do you remember what it is, darling?” Hyungwon caught the child's attention when he pointed at the device in the wooden box.

Jongie nodded slowly.

“It’s grandpa’s box with the time-space thing” he answered, “Dad said that I shouldn’t touch it without daddy’s permission.”

Hyungwon gave him a little smile and put a hand on his big cheek.

“That’s right. You’re a very smart boy, aren’t you? The very best boy in the whole world”

Jongie smiled, proud of himself. Wonho couldn’t help starting to whimper, making both Jong-Suk and Hyungwon look at him. Then their child seemed to realize what was happening.

“Daddy, dad is crying because you’re gonna do something with the thing in the box, right?”

“That’s right, sweetie. What do you think about that?” Hyungwon was afraid that the boy would be scared or even ask him not to do it. He was afraid because he wouldn’t be able to do it anymore if his own kid asked him to stay.

Jong-Suk removed his daddy’s hand from his cheek and held it, then took Wonho’s hand too.

“Once you said to me that messing with time was dangerous so you would only do it if it was very important. Is it very important?”

Hyungwon took a minute to think before asking softly:

“Jongie, can you imagine a world where dad and I didn’t love each other? Where you don’t get good night kisses from both of us or we don’t have pizza night on Fridays?”

The look in Jong-Suk face told Hyungwon everything he needed to keep going.

“There’s this reality where this is happening and it breaks my heart to think about that little Jongie suffering, don’t you feel the same?”

Their child stayed in silence for a few minutes before turning to Wonho.

“Dad, are you worried because it can go wrong and daddy can get hurt?”

Wonho’s eyes meet Hyungwon’s in a silent agreement, it didn’t make sense to lie right now. Still not being able to speak, his dad only nodded.

“The little Jongie too? And his dads?” Wonho nodded one more time. “And the uncles too?” Another nod from Wonho and another pause from Jongie, then he opened a big smile surprising his parents. “But Daddy can do anything, he will fix the other us and they will have pizza night like our family.”

Wonho couldn’t help but smile too, he pulled the kid to his lap as Hyungwon looked at them. His whole world was in front of him, he couldn’t even imagine living without them. He felt his heart beating fast. He couldn’t deny that he was afraid, but also incredibly happy for everything he had. So how in the world could he deprive that other family of this?

“Tell me, Jongie. What would you do if you had to make me and dad fall in love?” Wonnie asked.


	2. I'll be there

**Wonho:**

_Can you come over?_

_It's kind of urgent…_

**Hyungwon:**

Be there in 15’

  
  


Hyungwon couldn't help being excited with the text of his friend. A month had passed _since_ _that happened_ and Wonho still hadn't said a word. Maybe this time he would. It was a Sunday night, Hyungwon was wearing his pajamas, but in less than five minutes he changed clothes and drove to Wonho's apartment.

His hands were sweating and his heart was beating so fast that he started to wonder if it was normal. Taking a deep breath, he stood in front of his friend's door. His hand was halfway through knocking on the door when it was brutally opened. Wonho grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside, closing the door loudly.

“What the…” Hyungwon interrupted himself when he saw the look on Wonho's face.

He was terrified.

“Hyungwon…” he cried.

“That's going on, Wonho? Why do you look so scared?”

Wonho looked over his own shoulder before coming even closer to Hyungwon and whispered:

“He showed up at my front door, Hyungwon. I swear, you have to believe me. I don't know who he is and yet he says…”

He stopped speaking, Hyungwon thought he would start crying.

“He? Who are you talking about?”

Wonho looked him in the eyes for the first time in days and Hyungwon could see how much he wanted him to believe in his words.

“My son, he said he came from the future”

Before Hyungwon could say some swear words or even laugh, a boy showed up coming from the inside of the apartament.

“Papa, is he coming already?” He asked before noticing Hyungwon.

Hyungwon just stood there, his eyes getting bigger and bigger as he recognized Wonho's traces in the boy.

So the kid ran in his direction and without even noticing, Hyungwon pulled him into his arms. The boy hugged him with arms and legs. He could feel the little hiccups in his neck.

Wonho looked at them with curiosity.

Hyungwon didn't understand what was happening, but having the boy in his arms didn't felt anything but right. His whole body knew what to do to make the boy calm down. He hugged the boy back and petted his dark hair.

“Hey, why are you crying, kiddo?” His soft voice made the boy cry even more.

Wonho shrugged defeated.

“Hey, can you at least tell me your name?” Hyungwon tried again.

Hyungwon felt the boy's little hands pushing him away, he watched his red face as he rubbed his eyes.

“Jong-Suk. My name is Shin Jong-Suk”

Hyungwon felt something weird in his stomach. He looked at Wonho with a mix of anger and sadness. Wonho knew about his wish of having a son with that name one day, because it was his grandfather’s name. Wonho didn't look at him, he knew. Hyungwon decided to concentrate his attention on the boy in his arms.

He held back a gasp. Jong-Suk had Wonho's eyes, the same little eyes that Hyungwon had loved all his life.

“And you are from the future, right?”

The boy nodded.

“How about a hot cocoa while you explain this craziness to me?”

Jong-Suk nodded again. Hyungwon took off his own shoes without letting the boy go then went to the kitchen, where he sat him on the countertop. The little one still had tears in his eyes so Hyungwon wiped them before giving him a smile.

“And you have to stop crying now, ok? Kids who cry too much…”

“End up peeing in bed” Jong-Suk completed, making both adults look at him. “You always say that to me.” He added embarrassed.

Hyungwon and Wonho looked at each other.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scary you.” He whispered looking at his hands on his lap.

“If what you say is true,” Hyungwon started calmly, catching the attention of the other two. “and you’re really from the future…” he needed to take a breath deep. “and Wonho’s son. Why are you here?”

Hyungwon could see Wonho very close to him and feel his breath against his skin when he spoke.

“Are you really believing it, Hyungwon?” If the man knew Wonho well, and he liked to believe he did, those words were from someone who was scared, not angry.

He ignored his friend and kept looking at the little boy who was watching them closely.

“Call the others, I need to explain it to all of you. It’s better if you are all together.”

“Others?” Wonho asked.

Jong-Suk looked at him as if it was obvious.

“Yes. Minhyuk, Kihyun, Changkyun, Shownu and Jooheon... I think he is not on call anymore.”

Wonho only sighed and took his cell phone to texted them, Hyungwon felt his own device vibrating in his pocket. The texts on their chat were only all of them saying that soon they would be arriving.

The sounds of Wonho making the hot chocolate filled the kitchen and Hyungwon realized he was standing in front of the boy all that time, like he was protecting him.

“Do want to go to the sofa?” He asked to the boy who nodded and raised his arms, asking for help to get down.

Hyungwon helped him reach the floor and he went straight to the sofa. He was ready to follow the boy when he felt Wonho’s hand on his wrist.

“Wonnie,” he whispered, causing goosebumps on Hyungwon spine. “I know that we aren’t in our best moment right now, I’m sorry and I promise that I will fix it when it's all over, but I really need you right now. I can’t do this alone".

He covered the hand on his wrist with his own and looked into Wonho's eyes trying his best to smile.

“I would never leave you… with or without a child”.

Hyungwon went to the sofa feeling like he would receive a major speech from Minhyuk later for this.

Jong-Suk was sitting with his legs crossed, Hyungwon took a closer look at the kid. He was wearing jeans and a dark blue t-shirt that made his hair even more black and his skin even lighter. Looking around, Hyungwon spotted a little jacket that could only be his, a tiny pair of sneakers was laying closer to the front door, Wonho didn’t have any slippers that would fit him so Jong-Suk was walking only in his socks. Sitting on the sofa by his side, Hyungwon caught the little one’s attention.

"Aren't you cold?"

The child moved his head sidewards, denying it. Now he seemed sad and Hyungwon didn't like to see him like this.

"What's wrong, Jong-Suk?" Hyungwon reached his arm. Little black eyes met his own. So sad.

Jong-Suk looked over the shoulder, to the kitchen. Wonho was still there, unaware of what was happening in the other room.

"I think papa is not happy. He didn't smile, not even one time. Do you think he is mad at me?" He was tearing up again.

Hyungwon felt his heart breaking so he didn't even think before pulling Jong-Suk closer and stroking his face.

"He is not mad at you, Jongie. He is just scared, I'm sure that soon enough he will be smiling at you."

It had the opposite effect that Hyungwon wanted. Jong-Suk's tears started to run down without stopping. Hyungwon's heart raced.

"Hey, what is it? Jongie, please, don't cry." He pulled the kid to his lap and hugged him, feeling when Jong-Suk set his arms around his neck and hid his face on his shoulder.

"Y-you…" he sniffed "called me 'Jongie'!" He cried even harder.

Hyungwon didn't move for a second. He did it because it felt right, but now he could almost remember calling the boy that way before uncontactable times.

He rubbed Jongie’s back, trying to calm him down.

"You made the kid cry," Wonho’s voice filled the room as he approached the sofa and sat by Hyungwon’s side pulling Jong-Suk's legs to his lap. "I knew I couldn't trust you with my son." He joked but it made Jong-Suk cry more.

Hyungwon gave him a look.

"Jongie, look what your papa brought you. If you don't stop crying you won't be able to drink it".

Jong-Suk took a deep breath and pulled himself away from Hyungwon. Wonho gave him the cup.

“Careful, it is hot.” Wonho warned. Both adults watched as Jongie took the first sip of the drink. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yes. Thank you, papa” he answered, still looking at the cup. Hyungwon smiled at him trying to make him feel comfortable. “So, why am I here, right?” he sighed, took a very deep breath and explained: “Papa did something wrong and in the future it made a lot bad things happen” Jongie said it very fast and nonstop, making the head of both adults spin.

Hyungwon and Wonho looked at each other with their eyes wide open, neither knew what to say, but Hyungwon saw the fear in the other’s face. He reached Wonho’s hand and squeezed trying to pass him some confidence.

“What do you mean by ‘something wrong’, Jongie?” Hyungwon didn’t let go of Wonho’s hand.

“I can’t tell you what it is.” Jong-Suk said sadly. “If I tell you what happened I may never be born at all.” he seemed very close to crying again, so Hyungwon stepped in to calm him down.

“It’s okay, Jongie. Just tell us what you can.”

“So you decided to adopt?” Kihyun ironic question scared the three on the sofa.

Not only Kihyun had arrived, but also all the others. All five of them standing at the edge of the living room, staring at the atypical scene. Shownu had a key and had made use of it.

Jong-Suk’s smile grown as he jumped of Hyungwon’s lap, living the cup in the coffee table and running to hug Kihyun.

“Hi, uncle Kiki.” he said burying the face in Kihyun’s stomach.

“Ah… What?” everyone looked confused, but Kihyun most of all.

Hyungwon wondered if that was the same face he made when he saw the boy. Jongie realized that none of the guys actually knew him, so he let Kihyun go and took a few steps back.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable” he whispered.

Hyungwon saw that Minhyuk was staring at him with a big interrogation face, he just gestured his head in the boy’s direction, asking his friend to do something. The others were frozen.

Minhyuk stepped forward and kneeled in front of Jongie, smiling at him.

“Why don’t you tell us your name?” his voice was calm, Hyungwon thanked the gods for making his best friend a kindergarten teacher.

Jongie looked at Hyungwon and Wonho, silently asking for permission. They both nodded and watched as he bowed to the olders.

“Hello, my name is Shin Jong-Suk. Nice to meet you… again”

All five pairs of eyes went to the two on the sofa. All of them with millions of questions.

“So, you two _really_ decided to adopt…” Kihyun looked down to their hands still united.

Hyungwon let it go, feeling uncomfortable with the attention.

“No… Jongie is Wonho’s son…” he stopped, how could he explain that?

“I’m from the future” Jong-Suk caught their attention again.

Minhyuk was still in front of him so he smiled to the kid.

“I’m sure that you are.” he said, making Jongie smile, but Hyungwon knew that he was thinking that it was a joke.

“How about some explanations?” Changkyun spoke for the first time.

“Have a seat” Hyungwon offered getting up and being followed by Wonho.

The sofa wasn’t big enough for all of them, so only Jooheon, Minhyuk and Kihyun sat on it. Changkyun went to the floor between Kihyun’s legs and Shownu sat against the sofa between Jooheon and Minhyuk. Wonho went to the armchair and Hyungwon got a chair in the kitchen for Jongie, putting it in front of all the adults.

Hyungwon sat on the arm of the sofa by Minhyuk’s side and close to Wonho. Jong-Suk seemed to like that distribution.

“Why is the kid the only one who seems to know what is happening?” Shownu made everyone’s thoughts into words.

“Because he is.” Wonho answered.

“And we finally heard Wonho’s voice.” Jooheon whispered, not that much lower, and felt his boyfriend’s elbow against his ribs.

“Shut up, Jooheon” Minhyuk scolded.

“So…?” Kihyun started.

Hyungwon looked at Jong-Suk, the kid took a very deep breath while staring at each one of them.

“I’m Shin Jong-Suk, son of Wonho, but only from a few years from now.” Wonho moved a little in the armchair, Hyungwon tried to ignore him. “I’m here, ten years before my own time, because I need to fix something that papa did and…”

Changkyun’s laugh made the boy stop. Everyone look to their youngest friend.

“I’m sorry…” he laughed a little more. “It’s just… ‘papa’? Really?”

Jooheon had furrowed eyebrows.

“From everything he said this is the only thing that you listened to?” Jooheon made Changkyun stop laughing.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, uncle Changie.” Jong-Suk smiled at him and Hyungwon could see Changkyun's face turning red.

“Uncle Changie” he repeated to himself shyly. Jongie ignored him and kept going.

“This thing that papa did wrong… I’m gonna fix it. I promise you. The bad things will not repeat... they can’t.” he looked down at his hands and Hyungwon knew that he was remembering those things, he felt the need to hug the boy.

“What are those ‘bad things’?” Minhyuk asked him softly. “Can you tell us?”

Jongie moved his head to the sides, dening.

“If I tell you other bad things can happen… And I don’t want other people getting hurt.”

Wonho moved in the armchair again. Hyungwon noticed that he was getting closer to him, he keeped his eyes on the boy.

He’s eyes were so sad, almost like he could still feel the pain.

So Hyungwon realized that he probably could. He was there for what? One hour or two? How much time had he and Wonho spent alone? The boy had just left his catastrophic present/future. Not for the first time, Hyungwon wanted to hug him.

“What can we do?” Shownu’s voice filled the place. “To help you fix it.”

Jongie thought about it for a minute.

“I think that the best that you all can do is live your lives as normally as possible. If I need anything I’ll ask you, but I need to do this by myself. That’s what he said.” he spoke it without realizing.

“Who said that?” Was Hyungwon who asked, he didn’t know about the existence of a ‘he’ in that story.

“Oh” Jong-Suk realized that he had done. “The person who brought me here.”

“Let’s stop right there, okay?” Kihyun caught everyone's attention. “Are we really gonna believe this bullshit?”

Jooheon gave him a slap in the back of the head.

“Don’t swear in front of kids.”

“Okay, I’m sorry.” Kihyun said grumpy. “But really, guys. This all seems too weird, don’t you think?” he looked to the others looking for support.

“Just because it’s awkward it doesn’t mean that it is a lie, Kihyun.” Minhyuk said.

“So you all believe him?”

Hyungwon was the first to say ‘yes’, Minhyuk and Jooheon nodded soon after. Shownu said a ‘yes’ that could be mistaken with a breath. Changkyun shrugged ‘I don’t see why not’.

Kihyun turned to Wonho, who was partially hidden behind Hyungwon.

“Wonho? What do you think?”

Wonho straightened his spine and looked at the boy that claimed to be his. His eyes went directly to Hyungwon’s.

“My brain says that it can’t be true, but I don’t know…” he looked again to Jong-Suk’s eyes, so similar to his own. “I just feel something for him, when he showed up I knew he was telling the truth. It’s like my heart knows who he is. So.. yeah, I believe in him.”

Kihyun sighed.

“All right then, so we have a kid now.”

Jong-Suk smiled as the seven looked at him. His family looked at him.


	3. By my side

Before Wonnie could realize Jong-Suk was in a very excited conversation with Jooheon, Minhyuk, Changkyun and Kihyun. Wonho was in the kitchen with Shownu, they were speaking very closely. Their talk sounded serious, Hyungwon stopped staring when Wonho looked directly at him and then at the ground.

He went to the bathroom. Finally, everything hit him. Wonho has a son. Wonho. His Wonho. The man he was in love with.

Hyungwon washed his face with cold water trying to ignore all those feelings. For a moment he wanted to hate the boy and it almost made him cry while he looked at his own eyes in the mirror. His hands on the sink were shaking a little.

The miserly thought of hating that kid was unbearable. He could feel his own body and soul telling him what he knew since the minute one. He loved Jong-Suk, he loved him so much that all the pain that it brought to him was nothing in comparison.

After washing his face one more time he left the bathroom bumping into Minhyuk who waited for him outside the whole time.

“You followed me, right?” Minhyuk nodded. “You want to know if I’m okay” he risked, but Minhyuk sighed.

“No, Wonnie. I know that you are not okay, I’m here to see what I can do to help you”

Hyungwon smiled at his friend.

“I don’t think that there is anything you can do. You or anyone, actually.”

“Wonho can do something” Minhyuk insisted.

“Wonho has more important things to worry about right now than thinking about what happened a month ago.”

“You have the right to a conversation at least, Wonnie.” Hyungwon knew that that conversation would lead them to nowhere.

“I promised him that I would wait until he was ready, Minhyuk... But now he must be relieved” he noticed his friend’s confusion so he explained “Now he knows that in the future he will be with a girl, have a child and be happily ever after.” he tried to smile.

“Wonnie…”

“It’s okay, Minnie.” he interrupted, “It is for the best, now I can move forward, you know? Besides, I love the kid so it doesn’t hurt that much.”

He saw Minhyuk’s mouth opening to respond but a small presence entered the hallway.

“Wonnie hyung” he called while rubbing his right eye. He came very close, looking at the older one with a pout on his lips. Wonnie knew right away what he wanted so he just put his arms around the kid’s ribs and pulled him up. Jongie clung to him immediately. “You disappeared” he muttered, “I thought you had left me.”

“I would never do that” he tried to calm him down.

“You already did it once” Jongie’s voice was filled with hurt.

“Technically, I never did it since it hasn’t happened yet and I’ll make sure that it won’t happen. Okay?” 

Hyungwon rubbed his hair the way he knew that the boy liked and he felt the boy getting comfortable in his arms. He looked to Minhyuk and the look on friend’s face made it clear that their conversation wasn't over yet.

“I think it is time for someone to go to bed” Minhyuk suggested. 

They went back to the living room where nothing had changed. Changkyun, Kihyun and Jooheon were still there. Wonho and Shownu were still in the kitchen. Hyungwon really wanted to know what they were talking so much about.

Minhyuk joined the boys on the sofa while Hyungwon went to the kitchen. When he came closer to the two they stopped talking and looked at him, Wonnie noticed that Wonho didn’t look him in the eyes. Again.

“I’m gonna put him to bed on the guestroom, okay?” the only answer was a nod. “Can I get one of your t-shirts to put on Jongie?” another nod, Hyungwon sighed. “Say goodnight to your father, Jongie”.

Jong-Suk moved away from Hyungwon so he could stretch his arms to Wonho who took a second to pick him up, but received the hug with a little smile.

“Goodnight, Papa”

“Goodnight, Jong-Suk” he replied simply. Jongie didn’t seem to mind as he turned to Shownu and hugged him still in Wonho’s lap.

“Goodnight, uncle Nunu.”

Shownu laughed and messed up his hair.

“Sleep well, kiddo.”

So Wonho put him in the ground and in the same second he took Wonnie’s hand. Together they went to the living room where he jumped in Minhyuk's lap and demanded a goodnight kiss from each one of them, making everyone promise to come see him again the next day.

Hyungwon led him into the hallway. He opened the door of the guest room and turned on the light. Jongie sat on the bed.

“I’m gonna get some clothes for you, okay?” he stroked Jongie’s dark hair and left the room.

Wonho’s bedroom was a place where Hyungwon always avoided. He didn’t want to be there, much less alone, much less opening his closet to pick up a t-shirt to put in Wonho’s son. Wonho’s son with a girl. He shook his head to clear his mind and looked at the t-shirts, picking up one that made him smile a little. So he went back to the guest room finding Jongie in the exact same place that he left him.

“Do you need help?” he asked, a little unsure.

Jongie opened a big smile and nodded.

“Yes, please.”

He kneeled in front of the boy and helped him to take his t-shirt off then put the larger one in.

"I'm helping you to change your clothes, but only because you're familiar with me…" Hyungwon made a funny face "I guess you're at least." He looked to Jongie who was trying not to laugh. "You should not let anyone take your clothes off…"

"Wonnie hyung" Jongie held onto Wonnie’s shoulders "I know that. Only you, Papa and the uncles can do it. I'm very smart."

Hyungwon smiled at the boy then added a little sadly:

"And your mother" he opened the bottom of the kid's jeans and helped him to remove it. The little hands still on his shoulders.

Jongie was confused for a moment but he smiled at Hyungwon while he jumped to the bed and covered his body with the covers.

Hyungwon sat at the edge of the bed and smiled at the kid. That image was nice, Jong-Suk with Wonho's t-shirt ready to sleep. It seems like a distant dream… or memory.

"Papa already made the ketchup stain" he laughed loudly looking at the little brown mark in the blue fabric.

“What?” Wonnie got confused for a second. Jong-Suk showed him the stain.

“It was brand new but papa managed to drop ketchup on it. He said he felt very sad, but you told him not to worry, it wouldn’t be the last shirt you would give him.”

Hyungwon remembered it very well, it was marked on his memory how devastated Wonho looked after realizing that the stain couldn’t be washed off.

“I really like this shirt,” Jongie said, “You always let me used it when papa is traveling for work and I miss him.”

Hyungwon's mind was full. Wonho's sad face looking to the stain on the restroom of that coffee shop. Jongie's little smile as he stopped crying when Wonnie arrived.

Then he could almost picture a younger Jong-Suk wearing that same shirt, that looked even larger on him. The boy's eyes were red as he had just stopped crying, he would pout and whine asking if he could sleep with Hyungwon. Of course, Hyungwon would let him, everytime.

"Wonnie hyung, are you all right?" Jong-Suk's voice brought Wonnie back to reality. He looked to the boy who seemed worried.

"Yes, I was just thinking of something… Do you know what a deja vu is?" Jongie nodded. "Of course you know, you are a smart boy" 

Jongie stared at his hands, smiling almost nostalgically.

"Sometimes you would let sleep with you if I was too sad,” he said making Hyungwon raise an eyebrow "okay, you would let me everytime" he laughed.

"I really do everything you want" he sighed, then took a few seconds to decide if he would ask that or not "Jong-Suk, do you think that it is possible to someone to know that is going to happen on the future?" it seemed ridiculous to ask a little boy that, but who else could he ask?

Jong-Suk shrugged.

“I don’t know, Wonnie hyung. It is the first time that I travel in time. I’m not a specialist in time and space.” He gave Wonnie a smile that the older knew very well. The same mischievous smile that Wonho gave him everytime he was being childlike.

Hyungwon sighed.

"Time to sleep. Goodnight, Jongie"

He was ready to leave but the boy took his hand, stopping him. Jong-Suk didn't look him in the eyes when he asked:

"Can you stay with me? Just until I fall asleep?"

Hyungwon couldn't say no. Not after all Jongie had said about the man leaving him once. He didn't want the boy to feel that way again.

"Alright." He kissed Jongie's forehead "Close your eyes, I'm gonna turn off the lights."

After the room was completely dark, it took Jongie just a few minutes to fall asleep. And yet Wonnie stayed there much longer, just watching him sleep. Trying to understand all those feelings inside of him. When he realized that it was an impossible mission he just went back to his friends. People he, supposedly, understood.

As soon he entered the room all the eyes went to him. He sat on the couch, tired. That must have been the most exhausting day of his life. The eyes on him didn't help.

"So, what are you gonna do with him, Wonho?" Kihyun asked from the floor.

Wonnie kept his eyes closed and his head laid on the back pillow.

"I don't know, actually." He admitted from somewhere behind Hyungwon that now was fighting not to fall asleep.

"What do you mean you don't know? You can't bring him to the shoot" Kihyun started to make his voice louder.

"Hey, Jongie is sleeping" Hyungwon warned without moving yet.

"Sorry, Wonnie" Kihyun almost whispered. "Minhyuk, you could take care of him, right? One more kid wouldn't make a difference"

From his voice, he seemed pretty proud of his idea, but the sigh that came after showed that Minhyuk didn't agree.

"And how exactly would I explain his presence to the director? He doesn't have any documents, right? I can't just show up in a public institution with a child, who is not mine, and without a way to prove that I didn't kidnap him. I would end up in jail, can you pay my bail, Kihyun?" 

Hyungwon laughed in his sleepiness.

"I thought that maybe you could keep him tomorrow, Hyungwon"

Wonho's voice shook Wonnie out of the almost unconsciousness, he sat straight on the couch.

"What?" Again all the eyes were on him. Wonho was now by his side, standing by the edge of the couch, looking directly at him this time.

"It makes sense. You are the only one who can work at home, Hyungwon." Changkyun gave his opinion, but Hyungwon didn't pay attention, his eyes were still connected to Wonho's, who silently begged him for help.

"I don't know." He said breaking the contact "Just because I can work at home it doesn't mean that I will have time to take care of a child"

"You're your own boss, Wonnie. You can take a vacation if you want." Jooheon teased.

"So is Shownu. Why isn't he an option?" He accused.

"You really think that Shownu can take care of a child for more than an hour?" Kihyun asked.

Shownu nodded and Hyungwon signed, he had one more argument but Minhyuk spoke faster.

"Besides, Jongie seems to like you the most. I think he is used to being with you…" Hyungwon tried to make his friend stop talking, but he kept going. "Maybe he stays with you often, when Wonho travels or in your office when he is working in a campaign…" Hyungwon put his head in his hand, Minhyuk was lost, he kept going on more scenarios where the boy could stay with Hyungwon until he said that everyone was thinking: "I think he seems to be more attached to you than to Wonho, actually."

Hyungwon opened his eyes and raised his head to his friend in silent scolding. Jooheon also gave his boyfriend a look. He just shrugged and apologized softly.

Wonnie searched for Wonho's eyes but he had them on the floor.

"I'll stay with him tomorrow" he tried to change subjects. "I can give myself a day off, I have plenty of extra hours" tried to joke.

Changkyun got up suddenly.

"I think it’s time to go. It’s getting late and we don't have extra hours for a day off"

Finally, the others laughed. All of them stood up, Hyungwon had to make an effort to stand up.

Minhyuk came closer to him.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked. "Jooheon came with his bicycle straight from the hospital, I can leave you at home.”

“Thank you, but I came with my car.” Minhyuk nodded and they went to the front door.

They said goodbye, but Hyungwon didn’t want to leave with them. He felt like he needed to stay a little longer, Wonho’s eyes were on him the whole time that the boys were saying bye. So when Shownu asked if he was coming he just denied.

“I’m gonna stay a little longer… to help Wonho.” he explained.

The others went away and the remaining two got back to the apartment. Without saying a word, they started to clean up the mess and when it was finished, they were in the kitchen, in absolute silence. It was past midnight so Hyungwon decided to leave.

“I’m gonna go now” he announced, getting Wonho’s attention.

“You can’t go”

Hyungwon laughed.

“Why not? I’m tired and tomorrow is going to be a long day, I need to rest.” he went to the living room, looking for his keys.

“But what about Jong-Suk?” Wonho asked a little in panic.

Hyungwon turned to him confused.

“I’ll stay with him like I said I would, you just need to drop him off tomorrow before going to work.”

“You could sleep here today,” he said, making Hyungwon even more confused “I don’t know what to do if he wakes up in the middle of the night”

Hyungwon held back the laugh.

“Wonho, he is not a baby. If he wakes up just  _ ask him _ what is the matter, alright?” he didn’t seem convinced “If it doesn’t work just call me, I’ll try to help you, okay? But I wouldn’t rely on it, I’m not used to kids” he smiled. 

“But he loves you, it’s pretty obvious.”

“Yeah, I guess so, but you’re his father. I bet you can take care of him better than anyone in the world.” Wonho nodded slowly like he had just realized it.

“You’re right”

Hyungwon moved to the door as he said, “I know I am.” Wonho followed him shortly after and watched him put his shoes on. “Text me when you leave home tomorrow so I can make Jongie some breakfast. I know that you don’t like to eat in the mornings so I can take charge of that for you.”

Wonho smiled thankfully, he looked a little less stressed than before.

“Thank you, Wonnie. Goodnight”

“You’re welcome. Goodnight” he gave him a last smile.

His smile faded away the moment that the elevator's door closed. He took his phone opening the conversation of the one person that he could think of. Not surprisingly already finding a message from him.

**Minhyuk:**

_ I’m waiting. _

_ The door is unlocked. _

**Hyungwon:**

I’m on my way.

It took Hyungwon ten minutes to drive from Wonho's apartment to Minhyuk's. Once again that night he didn't need to knock. Jooheon opened the door at the exact moment that he stood in front of it.

"Hi, Wonnie. He is in the kitchen, make yourself at home" he said as he put his shoes on.

"Are you leaving?" 

"The hospital called, they need me." Hyungwon nodded, but couldn't help being worried about his friend who had just left from a shift. Jooheon noticed it so he put a hand on Hyungwon's shoulder. "Don't worry about me, Wonnie. I'll be back in an hour or two"

Hyungwon let him go and entered the apartment, leaving his shoes by the door and going straight to the kitchen. He found Minhyuk already in pajamas with a cup of coffee in hand. He put another cup between them on the balcony.

Sitting on the bench, he took a long sip of the coffee.

"How did you know…" 

Minhyuk laughed.

"I have known you since we were nine, Wonnie." He started but then sighed sadly. "The guy you are in love with just showed up with a kid. Of course, you need to talk to someone about it and I'm your best friend."

Hyungwon couldn't look at him right now so he just stared at the cup.

"It is crazy, right?" he laughed in disgust. "And I'm not even talking about the kid being from the future. Wonho just texted me and I thought that maybe the time had come." His hands went to his hair, pulling it back in frustration. "He just shows up with a son and everything I do is… What the fuck did I do, Minhyuk?" Finally, he looked at his friend. "I took care of him, I comforted Wonho and I agreed to miss work to spend my whole day tomorrow with this kid. The son of the man that I love with somebody else. How can I be so stupid?"

Minhyuk bypassed the counter and sat by his side.

"You're not stupid, Wonnie. You're just in love."

They stared at each other.

"If Chang was here he would say that it is the same thing" Hyungwon snapped grumpily.

"Thank goodness Chang is not here then. But, if Jooheon was here he would say that love makes us a little stupid. He also would say that you shouldn't be afraid of it."

"Shut up, Minnie. Jooheon took three months to ask you out, he doesn’t get a say on this."

Minhyuk laughed a little.

"It is true, but look how it turned out great. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, you're great together and all. But Wonho and I are not you and Jooheon."

"I know, I know." He gave up "What do you want to do? Short term, middle term and long term."

Hyungwon took some time to think while he drank all his coffee.

"Short term…" he started like he was about to announce something big "I want to sleep"

To anyone, this could be funny or reasonable if you think that was way past midnight, but to Minhyuk, who knew Hyungwon like no one else, this was alarming. That meant how sad he was about the situation, Wonnie was the type of person who slept to escape from his feelings.

“Wonnie…”

“It’s okay, Minnie. I’ll be fine”

He stood up and started to walk before Minhyuk could say or do anything. There’s nothing he could do to make Hyungwon feel better so he just followed him to the door.

“Thank you for hearing me and supporting me, like always.” Hyungwon stared at the floor as he spoke. Without warning, Minhyuk hugged him.

“You know that you can count on me for everything and anything, always. I love you, Wonnie.” he pulled Hyungwon so he could look into his eyes, not even a sign of tears in it. That was another thing that always worried Minhyuk: Wonnie didn’t cry, never. He couldn’t remember a single time that the man had cried. Not from sadness, not from injuries, not even from happiness.

“Goodnight, Minnie.” he simply replied as he put his shoes back on and left the apartment.

Once inside his car, he felt his eyes burning. He looked to his own reflection in the rearview mirror. 

“Don’t you dare, Chae Hyungwon.” he murmured to himself like a threat. He straightened out on the seat then drove away from all the safety he was feeling to the emptiness of his own house.

⌛

Hyungwon woke up early, even though he wasn’t able to get much sleep. He decided to take a shower, to help him wake up, before getting started on cooking Jongie’s breakfast. After spending too much time under the water, he had to run against time to prepare something at least decent for the kid. Always being careful to not set fire on something or on himself.

He had almost finished it when Wonho texted warning that they were on their way. Not much longer after that the bell rang and Hyungwon answered the door with the best smile he could manage. Jong-Suk jumped to his neck as soon he opened the door.

“Good Morning, Jongie” he laughed a little more comfortable. “Are you hungry?” 

Jong-Suk went to the ground.

“Starving”

Then a weird silence installed between them. Hyungwon looked at Wonho, waiting.

“You came with your bike or…?” there was a little judgment in Hyungwon’s voice and Wonho noticed it.

“No, I took a Lyft, I’m not that clueless, you know…” he scratched the back of his neck.

“Yeah, sorry” Hyungwon felt a little embarrassed.

“Anyway, thank you again, Hyungwon. I have to go now, but I come back at afternoon. I’ll text you…” he was so lost. “And Jong-Suk…” the boy looked at him smiling “behave, okay?”

Hyungwon noticed that Wonho avoided looking at Jong-Suk’s eyes.

“I will, Papa, I promise,” Jongie said as he entwined his fingers to Hyungwon’s. “Have a nice day at work” and as Wonho left he screamed, “I love you.”

Maybe the sound that  Wonnie thought he heard was his own heart breaking for himself that he never would have the courage to say those words to Wonho or it was for the little boy by his side who didn’t get an answer from his own father. He looked at Jongie but the kid didn’t seem to be upset.

“He is just scared, right?” Jong-Suk’s voice was lower than the usual, like he was talking to himself. They watched Wonho getting in the Lyft. “Like you said yesterday, right?”

Hyungwon held his hand tighter.

“Yes, he is just scared.” he closed the door and pulled the boy gently. “You are starving, aren’t you? Let’s eat.”

While they ate, Hyungwon noticed that Jong-Suk was wearing the same clothes from last night, just then he realized that the boy only had those clothes. Feeling a little stupid, after all, he was the one who put the boy on Wonho’s t-shirt last night, he decided what they would do in that morning.

He rested his head on his hand and watched the boy eat for a moment.

“How do you feel about us doing some shopping today?”

Jongie didn’t stop eating to nod and Hyungwon could see his eyes shining.

“Do you like shopping, Jong-Suk?” he teased.

The boy shrugged.

“You always take me to the mall and give me all the clothes I want then you let me choose a toy or two. Then we eat ice cream and candies. It is fun.” his reply caught Hyungwon by surprise.

“Oh, I guess so. I spoil you a lot then, that’s why you like it.”

Jongie kept eating and answered without even thinking about it.

“I get to spend the day with you so I think I love shopping.”

Hyungwon smiled at him, why did that kid make him feel this way? It was a really weird feeling, being happy just because Jong-Suk liked to be around him. He checked the time, it was way too early for shopping.

“What do you want to do until the mall opens?” he asked as Jong-Suk finished eating and helped him taking the dishes off the table.

The little boy thought for a second then shrugged.

“What do you usually do at this time in the morning?” Hyungwon tried again, but it didn’t work. “Do you wanna go back to bed? You can sleep more, it’s early.” Jongie denied and Hyungwon sighed. He looked a little uncomfortable so Wonnie bent down to be face-to-face with him. “Is there something you want to do?” Jongie nodded “Tell me that it is, Jongie.”

Jongie was facing the ground, which was making Hyungwon worried. A minute ago he was happy, now he was acting weird. Did something happen? Did he say something wrong?

“Can I be with you while you draw?” he whispered.

Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows holding Jong-Suk’s shoulders, which made him look at the older.

“I’m not going to work now, we’re gonna do whatever you want to.”

“But I like to watch you drawing. It was so cool when you used to draw while I was watching cartoons…” Hyungwon was ready to refute, say that they should play some game or just watch cartoons when Jongie added: “I miss it so much.”

It was enough to convince Hyungwon, without saying another word he took Jong-Suk’s hand and led him to the sofa.

“Choose something, I will grab my stuff”

Something about the way Jong-Suk said that made Wonnie’s stomach turn. That kid was always saying such sad things. Hyungwon needed a minute to recover in his office before heading back to the living room. His arms were full of paper and bags of pens.

The boy was watching a cartoon on Netflix that the older on had never heard of, but it didn’t matter. The moment Hyungwon sat Jong-Suk turned to him, smiling big. “Good, he is smiling again” Wonnie thought.

“What are you working on?” he was excited which made Wonnie excited.

Showing his drafts he explained that that campaign was about suits for grooms, but not in the colors, shapes or sizes usually seemed. Hyungwon didn’t have the courage to say that the campaign was actually a line of suits for the LGBT public.

Jong-Suk looked at every single one of them with attention and fascination. He seemed genuinely amazed and it made Hyungwon proud of himself.

He was a well-known clothing designer with his own company where he could make everything in his way. From drawing the clothes, choosing the fabric and the models to the final product on the runway. Hyungwon had worked hard for it and had nobody’s help, he did it all by himself. A lot of people looked up to him, but none of them mattered, none of them made him feel like Jong-Suk had. For the first time, he was truly proud and wanted to show how he made it. 

“Did you like it?” Hyungwon needed his answer for ego purposes.

“Yeah, I really liked it, da… Wonnie hyung” his smile faded a little before he continued “Can I try?” it caught Hyungwon off guard.

“You wanna try to draw one of these?” Jongie nodded.

Wonnie felt his heart racing, his face was starting to hurt from smiling that much. He handed a notebook to the boy and placed the pencils between them.

“I will make you proud, hyung” he promised so serious that it scared Hyungwon.

“You always do, kiddo” Hyungwon patted his head.

Jongie didn’t move, like he was just enjoying the moment. When Wonnie pulled his hand Jong-Suk pressed play on the cartoon and they started to work.

To Hyungwon the sounds of the tv didn’t make any difference, he usually got so carried away that everything else faded away. Jong-Suk seemed as focused as him, sometimes Wonnie tried to take a peek at his drawing, but he was protective about it. He noticed that when the kid was super concentrated he put his tongue out in the corner of his mouth. Just like Wonho.

The time passed without either of them noticing it. Hyungwon was only brought back to reality when his neck started hurting. He put down the pencil and stretched his arms. Only then he realized that the cartoon on the tv didn’t sound quite right.

“Is it in English?” he was surprised. Jong-Suk raised his head, not much interested, just nodded and went back to work. “And you understand?” he was really surprised.

“Not everything, but I’m learning,” Jong-Suk said as if it was not a big deal “You teach me since I was little.”

“You are little, Jongie” the older one croaked before he realized “Wait, I teach you?” Jong-Suk raised his head, finally giving him attention, but he just nodded. “I don’t know English, how can I teach you if I don’t know it?”

“Well, not now, but you will learn…” Jong-Suk turned to the tv, his eyes shining “Look, Wonnie hyung, that’s Rayla” he pointed to a blued-girl “She is an elf, she is awesome, she is my favorite character…” the girl was talking to a blue man, they seemed sad, Jong-Suk became sad too “She lost her parents when she was young…”

“Oh, poor thing…” Hyungwon didn’t know that to say, it was just a cartoon, right? How could he comfort Jong-Suk?

He didn’t need to think, Jong-Suk looked at him with the brightest smile making him smile back.

“It’s okay, she was adopted and her two dads really loved her.”

Wonnie choked on his own saliva.

“Her what?” He was able to ask in the middle of the coughs, Jong-Suk had climbed the sofa and was giving him little pats on the back, trying to help him.

“Her two dads, hyung” the man was beginning to breathe normally, but then Jongie kept going. “They are gay, just like uncle MinMin and uncle Honey...” Hyungwon thought that maybe he had had a heart attack, maybe he was dead already and here was hell. The devil smiled at him. “Just like you too.”

Hyungwon didn’t answer, he was too shocked to do it. He just stared at the kid in front of him. When Jong-Suk was sure that his hyung was still breathing he kneeled on the couch, facing him.

“Hyung, are you okay?” he was worried.

“I’m… I don’t know…” was the answer.

“I… offended you?” Jong-Suk was holding his own hands on his lap, facing down, nervous that he made something bad.

“What? No” Hyungwon urged to explain, patting his head “I’m just surprised that you know about it, you are so young…”

Jong-Suk shrugged.

“It’s not a big thing. Uncle MinMin and Honey are married since I was born, you and…” he stopped for a moment “Hyung had always been in my life,” Jong-Suk put a hand in Hyungwon’s cheek “and uncle Kiki and Chang also…” his eyes went so big that Hyungwon thought that they would fall, he couldn’t judge, he was the same.

“Kihyun and Changkyun what?” Jong-Suk shook his head, the man laughed “I always knew that those two would end up together.”

“I never said that, only that they like boys.” Jong-Suk crossed his arms.

“Please, kiddo. I can read you like a book” the older one patted his head and he pouted. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t tell them or anyone.” Jong-Suk raised his pinky right the way, his expression very serious. Wonnie locked the kid’s pinky with his own. “I promise you. Satisfied?” he nodded, but before he returned to his place Hyungwon held his arm “Why did you do this? Making clear that you know about us?”

“Oh, that’s because you didn’t tell me that this campaign is for the  _ LBGT _ people.”

“L _ GB _ T” Hyungwon corrected him softly.

“Sorry,  _ LGBT _ .” smiled shyly.

“You knew?”

“I know all your lines, Wonnie hyung. I’m a big fan.”

Wonnie laughed as his cell phone started to ring. Minhyuk was calling, making Hyungwon suspicious as he should be at work.

“Shouldn’t you be taking care of twenty kids or something like that?” he answered the phone with Jong-Suk watching him closely.

“Shouldn’t you be taking care of the kid of the man that you love?” he croaked, Hyungwon could hear the screams in the background.

“Just say what you want at once” he was pouting and Minhyuk knew.

“I want to have lunch with you and Jongie, asshole. KIM HONGJONG DON’T RUN. I’m sorry, we’re at break. I can’t talk long, can I have lunch with you or not?" the man looked at Jong-Suk, who was still looking at him with curiosity.

"I don't know… I think Jongie doesn’t want to eat with you” as he finished saying it Jong-Suk was already over him, almost screaming to Minhyuk that that was a lie. Hyungwon held him with one hand and moved away with the phone, holding his laugh. “Yeah, he said he doesn’t want to see you…”

“THAT IS NOT TRUE, UNCLE MINMIN” Jongie was trying to catch the phone but Wonnie got up. Jong-Suk stood up on the sofa, but it was no use.

“I’M HEARING YOU, JONGIE.” Minhyuk screamed back forcing Hyungwon to move the phone away from his ear.

“Alright you two, you gonna make me deaf” the man complained laughing. Jong-Suk relaxed on the sofa and Minhyuk pretended to be mad for a few seconds.

“I’ll be there at about 1pm, okay?”

“Actually, we were planning to go shopping. Jongie needs clothes and stuff, he only has what he is wearing. We can have lunch at the mall after we do the shopping, what do you think?”

“Definitely not” then he screamed with another kid before returning to the call “I want to go shopping too.”

Hyungwon sighed.

“Okay, we will have lunch first then we go shopping. What do you think, Jongie?” the boy was paying attention to him all along, he nodded smiling big. “He agreed.”

“You shouldn’t let the child make the decisions, it makes them spoiled.” Minhyuk teased.

“His father’s problem” his voice sounded a little grumpier than intended, but Minhyuk didn’t mind. “See you later, Minmin.” tried to tease.

“Later, Wonnie.”

Jong-Suk seemed to be deep into the drawing, so the man just went back to work, but the boy didn’t say anything for many minutes.

“Are you hungry, Jongie?”

He only moved his head, denying. After a few more minutes he moved a little and looked at the tv, catching Wonnie’s attention.

“Wonnie hyung?” he called softly.

“Yeah”

“What is my father’s problem?” his voice was low and fragile.

“What?”

He turned to Hyungwon, his eyes tearing, his lips trembling almost imperceptibly.

“You said to uncle Minmin that something was  _ his father’s problem _ , it was about me and Papa, right? I am a problem?”

Hyungwon didn’t know exactly how he reached that conclusion, but it was all wrong. Maybe he had taken too long to clarify that because Jong-Suk’s tears were falling now.

“No, no. It wasn’t what I meant at all, Jongie” he pushed all the papers aside and kneeled in front of the boy. His big eyes turning red as the tears kept falling. “Minhyuk joked about you becoming spoiled, I just meant that it was your Papa’s problem. We are here to do all your wishes, right?” he was trying to wipe the tears, but they kept coming, Jongie didn’t seem convinced. “That’s what uncles do, right? They spoil the kids and the parents have to deal with you.”

Jong-Suk sniffed before speaking.

“If…” he looked at his own hands, in doubt if he should say or not. Hyungwon nodded, encouraging him to keep going. “If you had to deal with me too… you would be sad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> How are you all doing? I wanted to thank you for all the love that From Zero has received.  
> I will try to update it quickly, but I'm a slow writer, be aware. Please, have patience with me and don't give up on the story. I promise that it will be worth it.  
> Let me know what you thinking about the story, it really means a lot to me.  
> In the meantime, you can follow me on twitter or send me something on curious cat.  
> @focusonmx_ on twitter and @mxbtsluv on curious cat!  
> Thank you again and see you soon. Stay safe.


End file.
